Because the relationship between different crystalline forms of intermediates, and solvates thereof, in processes to make drugs may provide guidance for further development, there is an existing need in the chemical process and therapeutic arts for identification of different crystalline forms of the intermediates, or the solvates thereof, and ways to reproducibly make them.